It is well known that the repeated us of soaps and daily showers to clean oneself is a common practice in many cultures. The hot water and soap clean the body of dirt, sweat and odors, but also strip away the body's natural production of oils, the sebum, that moisturize and keep the skin soft and smooth. The result of this type of hygienic cleansing can be very harmful to the dermis layer resulting in drying and cracking of the skin and the premature onset of wrinkles.
To offset this, soap formulations and ingredients often try to incorporate skin moisturizing chemicals or features. This is a complex problem for soap's primary purpose of cleaning and removing of residues and oils on the skin surface.
In Asia, in particular, China, there have been recent attempts to add hemp extracts to soap. CN105543017, Sisal Hemp Soap, of Huang Guipeng dated May 4, 2016 teaches such a soap. CN105219559, Health Bath Soap Capable of Moistening Skin and Relieving Stress, assigned to Zhou Qingli, teaches the addition of a small amount of hemp seed oil in combination with other ingredients to make a bath soap.
In Korea 20110088799, A Method For Preparing A Soap And Body Cleanser Using By A Powdered Hemp Stem, is another example.
All of these compositions have a fatal flaw of the conflicting nature of soaps and the attempt to combine soap's oil stripping nature while simultaneously trying to leave a residue of protective oils on the skin.
The present invention recognizes this inherent conflict of moisturizing soaps and solves this by providing an Anti-Soap Formulation of a unique combination of oils that not only moisturize the skin, but effectively cleanse the skin.